The Most
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: "But none of them love Bones like Booth does, because Booth loves her the most." Fluffy goodness. Please R&R


**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them**

**A/N: This is just really random and fluffy. Hope you guys enjoy. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Booth loves Bones the most. He knows that it sounds kind of childish, it's something that a child would say such as Parker, but it's true. Yes, her dad and Russ love her. And sure the squints love her and he loves his Squints, even though he doesn't admit it. But he'll always love Bones more because she was the one that always had an open heart toward him(even if she still won't admit that). The squints don't know her like he does. When they found her mother's remains, he was the one to notify the squints. He was the one to open an official investigation and he was the one who comforted her because she didn't want anyone else. The squints sometimes turn a blind eye to Bones and they don't give her the explanations she deserves and he knows in a way he'll never forgive them for certain things they said to her. But he can always forgive Bones, because she's always been naïve, a little bit too naïve, but naïve nonetheless.<p>

Her dad was and is a good dad. He did the things that he did to protect Bones, but he abandoned her even so and that in his eyes is unforgivable. He knows Bones loves her dad, even though she doesn't admit it and even though he left her, she loves him. And he's glad that he could, in a way help them reconnect by opening up her mother's case. But even still, Booth has spent every waking moment with Bones and even though Max knows the old Temperance, he knows the current one and in her own way she's the best (at times she tells him this and he doesn't say she isn't, because he loves the way her voice sounds when she's proud of herself from doing something special that not other people can do. And that grin she gets, well it's enough for him to agree with her every single time).

Russ is a good person, even though he's been to jail on a number of occasions and Booth saved his ass by getting him on parole that one time. But Russ is always busy with something else. He's got a wife and two step daughters that he adores and Booth doesn't blame him. He's got a kid, he knows what it feels like to be a proud father, but that doesn't change other areas of his life. Russ gets too caught up in the scheme of things and ends up forgetting his sister in process. Russ left her at fifteen, when he was only nineteen, but age at this point is not important, because Russ still left her. And because he left her, she was put in the foster care system where she was abused and neglected. He would never do that to Jared, in fact he didn't do that. When faced with watching his brother get beaten or being beaten himself, he chose the second one. So yes, Russ loves Bones, but Booth loves her the most.

Booth doesn't have many friends, sad but true. Since he has devoted his life to his country, most people he knows well are his ex girlfriends and well those friendships were over the second those relationships were over. But what he doesn't tell anyone is that he doesn't really mind, because he has Bones. She's always there if he needs her for anything. When he gets a fact right during a case, something that the rest of the squints already know, she's the one that praises him and tells him that he is correct. She also gives him this smile and it comforts him that maybe he isn't a complete idiot. Really whenever something is wrong, like when Rebecca says he can't see Parker that weekend, he goes to her because she makes everything better. So no, Booth doesn't have many friends, but it's okay because he has his Bones.

Angela loves his Bones, she thinks of her as a sister. He knows that and he thinks it's great. Bones met Angela and they instantly clicked. Angela was the first thing Bones had that closely resembled a normal relationship. So Angela does love her, but she doesn't love her enough. Angela is too caught up in her own little world, where she has complaints and problems and because of that Angela is too focused on herself. She's too focused on what's going on with her and Hodgins or her and Wendell or her and Roxy. She loses Bones in all of that and then Bones loses out on the other end of their friendship. Angela wasn't there when she kept repeating who she was and what she did, she wasn't there to pull her into her arms and to tell her that she knew who Bones was. But he was there and he did pull her into his arms and he did tell her that he knew who she was. So yes Angela loves Bones, but he loves her most.

Hacker and Sully once loved Bones. They were around all the time and they encroached on his work space on and on his squints. He hated when they dated, because he never got those moments alone with his Bones. The relationship with Hacker dissolved and he doesn't know why really, but it was probably because Bones couldn't trust Hacker like she trusts him. Bones believed that she had finally found someone that would stick around with Sully. Then Sully decided to boat around the world and he asked Bones to go with him. Booth hoped with everything that she would say no and he got his wish. He watched from a distance as Sully sailed away and then he swooped in and he saved her from self destructing. So even if Sully had stayed with her, their relationship would've ended too, because he loves Bones more than Sully ever could.

So yeah, Booth loves the Squints and the squints love Bones, but he loves Bones the most. And all these people like Max, Russ and Angela love Bones. Hacker and Sully at one point loved Bones. That was great while it lasted and the relationships that are still there are loving. But none of them love Bones the way that Booth does. Because Booth loves Bones the most.


End file.
